Sonic The Hedgehog - Hyperdrive
by 1989 sonic
Summary: 7 years have pass now, everyone had move onto new things since the last sightings of Eggman. Except for one blue hedgehog who still holding out on one last grand adventure with his friends. But plans change when a pink friend of Sonic's returns home.
1. Chapter 1

***Author Note***

**Welcome to my all New Sonic Story "Hyperdrive". This story takes 7 years after the video games events, The Story is base on the video games but takes elements from other Sonic base media from Cartoons and Comics here and there... But you have to read to find out what.**

**The Story is a Action/Adventure and Coming of Age epic that have elements touches of romance and comedy sprinkle into the mix.**

**Anyway enjoy the story.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog - Hyperdrive **

**Chapter one: count down**

Our young hero the blue blur, the fastest thing alive or know simple by his friends and foes alike as Sonic The Hedgehog.

Sonic is standing on top of one of the many loops in the Green Hill Zone, taking in the view, out in the distance into the deep blue ocean of the green hills, the calm grass swaying in the wind, the roaring mountains with there beautiful gushing water falls and the icon brown chequerboard landscape. For Sonic life is good and can't get any better right now.

Sonic is back here reflecting on his past adventures. Sonic now Laying down on the soft grass. The sky itself seamlessly is blending into the blue water with the white soft clouds slowly moving across the skyline.

It's been quite a few years now since his first full outing within the Green Hill Zone taking on the evil mad scientist Doctor Robotnik. Sonic and his pals called him Eggman to Wind him up and for a time it worked but as time went on Doctor Robotnik went with the Eggman for a nickname. Sonic still remember that giant wrecking ball being use on him when he first encountered Eggman.

Sonic isn't no longer the 15 year old hedgehog, Sonic is now 21 years age. Still his cocky heroic self but has become more mature over the years. Sonic haven't changed much in his appearance still the spiky blue cool dude. He grew a little bit taller since then standing at 5 feet tall. Still wearing the same old white gloves and the his bright red and white sneakers.

Sonic doesn't normally celebrate his own birthday and on one of the rare times he did was was his 16th birthday. It ended up with a creature known as the Time Eater crashing it, kidnaps his friends and ended in a lot of Time travelling shenanigans. Sonic chuckles to himself just thinking about it, of course Eggman and surprisingly his past self was behind it all. Sonic and his past self stop them in there tracks from destroying all of time itself.

Sonic thinking to himself "What a gorgeous day, it's nice sometimes to relive the classics". Sonic closed his eyes thinking more about his past adventures, saving the planet and ever other worlds. "Maybe I should have a little Kip, I know Amy is coming back from her backpacking the world and promise to make an appearance at her welcome home party". Cream now 13 years old, is hosting a party for Amy welcoming her home. Sonic was given the invite by her a few weeks ago. "I can't believe I am saying this to myself I kind of missed her chasing after me, I haven't seen her for almost 2 years". Sonic smiling about the thought of meeting his old friend again and can't believe it was so long ago when they first met each other on little planet, dealing with his double the mechanical Monster know as Metal Sonic one of Eggman's creations and if not his most dangerous one of the bunch.

Sonic lefts up the invite in his hand hold it above his head. The invite is a gold and pink colour with big lettering read across it saying "Welcoming Home Amy Rose party, time 6:30pm date July 21st, location vanilla the rabbits home". Sonic puts away his invite. Thinking about all the times he has save Amy from Doctor Robotnik and ever the Pink hedgehog has help Sonic out of a few tight situations and save his life a hand full of times also. Amy is very much in her own right a hero.

Just as Sonic closing his eyes to catch some ZZZs, starts to hear a something coming from the distance. Sonic opens his eye and pop up from the ground and starts looking around trying to find out where the source of the sound is coming from. suddenly the sound starts to get louder, sounds like a Engine heading right towards him. Sonic looks up in the sky but having a hard time since the glaring sun got into his eyes.

Sonic starts to hear a very family noise of a Jet. As a cloud over cast the sun, a figure of a plane starts to appear. It was tornado, a pretty awesome plane with nice blue and yellow paint job to boot. Flying it none other than Sonic's long time buddy Miles tails Prowler or simply to his friends as Tails.

Sonic grows a grin on his face at the site of this.

Sonic: Long time no see little buddy!

Tails picks up a speaker on his flight controls and talks into it.

Tails: Sonic! I land the tornado over in that clearing to the east, meet me there!

Immediately as Sonic hears this he boosts off to the location Tails told him where to meet him.

Tails lands the plane graciously onto the ground. Tails looks around and see Sonic already standing there doing his oh so famous I'm waiting pose.

Sonic: Ha taken you're time to land the tornado pixel brain.

Tails takes off his goggles and looking around to try to spot Sonic but he disappears, suddenly Tails looks up at a totem pole and see Sonic sitting on top of it looking down at him with a cheeky smile. Tails smiles back at Sonic.

Tails: sorry to keep his lordship waiting. Good to see you too "little buddy", how's it going?

Sonic: ha ha ha funny one Tails.

Tails jumps out of his flying machine and lands on the ground gently, Tails has definitely change over the years, now standing at a impressive 6th foot tall. The two tail fox is no longer just a boy now a teenager age 15. Tails appearance haven't change much over the years apart from his hight, Tails is wearing a pair of brown goggles on top of his head, Brown satchel strapped around his chest and belt to match around his waist and his gloves gotten bigger also.

Sonic: you always be my little buddy to me, even though you had major growth spurt.

Tails: Arrrr is someone developing little hedgehog's syndrome.

Sonic: No but I think someone's height is giving a ego boost.

Sonic playfully put Tails in a headlock, both of them laughing at each other.

Tails: Ego, your the one to talk " fastest thing alive".

Sonic: You know it, what brings you all the way to this place?

Sonic lets Tail out of his headlock.

Tails: I'm glad your here Sonic; I tried to reach you on the device I gave you. Do you have it on you?

Sonic pulls out a device colour blue and have headphone cables wrap around it.

Tails: let me guess? You haven't charge it?

Sonic: Ha ha yeah, was jamming to some rocking tunes on the way here with it. Maybe I should juice it once in a while.

Tails Face palms at Sonics in liability to keep his phone charged.

Tails: Sonic I made you this so we can get in contact with you easier.

Sonic: Ow. I will dude... next time. Again what brings you to the Green Hill Zone?

Tails brings out his Tablet Device and unfolds it like a letter, a bright yellow in colour Tablet with some white bottoms on the side.

Tails: I was tinkering in my workshop when my radar detector went off, it picked up a old Signal which I haven't seen in such a long time.

Sonic: So you decided to track it and this thing lead you here?

Tails: Precisely.

Tails points to one of the mountains near by them.

Tails: The Signal itself registers as one of Eggman's bots

Sonic jolts a little at the sound of the name but then smiles.

Sonic: Old egg breath. There's a name I haven't heard in a while.

Tails: Likewise. Feel up for a small adventure Sonic?

Sonic grinning ear to ear now at what his foxy friend just said to him.

Sonic: You got it Pal. Let's do this.

Tails: Awesome. It's not far just over this hill.

Sonic moves into his ready to run pose

Sonic: I race you there slowpoke.

Sonic boosts off leaving a dust trial behind him.

Tails: Sonic wait you don't know where you going!

Tails dashes after Sonic. Speeding through the air, wind gushing up through his quails. Sonic looks over his right shoulder and see Tails right behind him. Sonic smiles to himself, Sonic thinking to himself "Just like old times, me and my best friend on a other Journey to stop the Doctor". Sonic starts to get a feeling of nostalgia pouring through his body. Both Sonic and Tails are running over wriggle bridges, jumping over boulders and hopping from platform to platform. Sonic was having a whale of a time.

Tails: Sonic Stop over here.

Sonic screeched to a halt in his tracks and slowly walks back over to Tails.

Sonic: what's up?

Tails: Its right here.

Sonic and Tails look around and see nothing of the sort, only the common Green Hill trees, rocks and Green grass and chequered bored landscape.

Sonic: Maybe it's close by?

Tails: Let's search the surrounding areas.

Sonic and Tails start to search the surrounding area looking up every treetop and under every boulder. Nothing was found, not a peep or sound.

Sonic: Tails buddy you're sure that gizmo you're using is working correctly?

Tails: positive sonic, I calibrate this Device myself before I left my workshop and fully charge as well.

Tails raising an eyebrow with that comment he made towards sonic.

Sonic: I get the hint dude. I pick up a charger soon. I'm little disappointed now; I was looking forward kicking some of docs old rust bucket robots or anything to be honest by this point.

Suddenly a strange buzzing sound starts to emanate nearby them, Sonic and Tails look at each other wondering where is that noise coming from. Tails notices one of the bushes is shaking and spluttering the loud buzzing. Tails points to the bush. Sonic takes a gander at the bush and slowly makes his way over to it

Tails mouths to Friend without making a sound "be careful". As Sonic is approaching the bush starts to rattle more violently, leaves falling off. Sonic stands in a ready to strike pose. Looks back at Tails and nod his head to him. Tails nods back.

Whoosh! Out comes a old, broken down blue and black bee like robot. Sonic realise immediately what it was, it was one of Eggman's old Badnik's a Buzz Bomber. The robot looks a bit scatterbrain, lost, no idea Sonic standing right in front of his Metallica face.

By this point Sonic was ready to jump into action to scrap this Badniks. Tails raises his palm up at Sonic signing stop. Tails starts whispering at Sonic.

Tails: I don't think it realises we're here, hold on a second.

Just as tails said this, the bug robot shoots off away from the pair.

Sonic and Tails start to give Chase after the bee bot.

Sonic: A Buzz Bomber!? I haven't seen one of those in years.

Tails: It could lead us right to an Eggman base

Sonic: I'm not so sure about that one.

Sonic was right, this Buzz Bomber was flying all over the place, zinging and sagging, going up and down in the sky.

Tails: Well hopefully it eventually finds it way home.

After much patient waiting the Buzz Bomber flying to the one of the tall stone chequerboard walls and a mysterious hole opens up and the robot fly's right into and the hole closes right behind it. Sonic runs up to the wall.

Tails: Eggman base must be hidden behind this wall.

Tails starts to investigate the wall and tapping in certain spots along it. When a odd sounding ding erupts from the wall. Sonic palls Tails to one side away from the spot. Sonic stands in front of the spot, crouches down into a ball like shape and start revving up. Sonic is chargers for up his spin dash and pow shot off like a bullet from a gun sonic brakes down the wall in one hit. The wall crumbles under the force of the spin dash.

Sonic stands up in his normal posture put his hands out presents the hole he just created for Tails. Sonic takes a bow in a jokey way.

Sonic: Thank You! Your welcome, I'm here all week. The amazing beaker of walls.

Tails just shakes his head and activates a small torch on his wrist watch shines up the deep dark hole.

A large red door appears with Eggman's logo on it. Both Sonic and Tails look at each other and roll there eyes

Sonic & Tails: Of course a hidden base.

Sonic: Let me break it down, shouldn't take long.

Tails: Hold on let me try my way. Try to go in undetected.

Sonic: Sure thing buddy.

Tails holds up his tablet to the red door, starts pressing on the screen with his fingers in a series of events like he could do this in his sleep.

The huge red robotnik doors start to open at a crawl creaking and squealing open. Almost ear screaming.

Tails: This place sounds and looks ancient.

Sonic: you're telling me!

Both Sonic and Tails covering up there ears from the sound.

Sonic: Open sesame, after you Tails.

Tails holds up his light into the pitch-black hallway. Revealing a mechanical hallway, with loose grates, pieces of pipe sticking out from the ceiling, wiring coming out of the walls and floors. Everything looks run down and broken.

Sonic: Wow Eggman really let this place turn into a dump.

Sonic goes into the base. Tails also steps inside and the pair starts to mosey along the hallway. Tails holding up his wrist watch lighting the dark dangerous hallway.

Tails: watch your step Sonic this place still might be booby-trap.

Just as Tails a giant swinging spike ball heading right towards them. Both Sonic and Tails jumps to one side of the wall each. Looking at each other as the huge ball pass by. The spike weapon chain snaps under it's own weight comes crashing into the ground with a horrendous smashing. The ground below it caving in on itself and then collapsing, the humongous spike ball falling down into the hole it just created and bringing down the chain attach to it and part of the ceiling it was attached also down into it. Sonic and Tails look shocked.

Tails: Ok definitely traps.

Sonic: A bunch of broken old ones. The Doc is getting lazy with maintenance around here.

Sonic and Tails keep on walking down the hallway. Tails still holding up the light to brighten up the way. Sonic on the other hand got both of his hands behind his head resting them there like he doesn't have a care in the world.

Tails: I'm surprise how relax you are Sonic?

Sonic: Meh, I'm a little disappointed by all of this. I was expecting more of a challenge.

Sonic quickly moves to his left as a bit of Metal debris falls from the ceiling crashing to the floor, what looks like an other broken trap, this one looking unrecognisable what it was meant to be or do. Than moves back to the path he was previously walking on.

Sonic: Not super easy mode again!

Tails: Times change Sonic, It's been nice living in peace times. What's wrong with that?

Sonic: It's awesome, don't get me wrong but can't a hedgehog ask for a little bit action once in a while?

Unexpectedly a half a dozen laser cannons pop out of the wall. Sonic and Tails stand ready, nothing happens and the cannons just make a splattering pop noise and then fall off the wall into a huge heap of scrap metal.

Tails: So back on topic. Don't you still go out and fight some villains now and again like Rough, Tumble, Fang the sniper gang and even lightning bowler society?

Sonic: It starting to become predictable now, at less with Eggman there was something creative behind it and don't get me start with those losers from the Lighting bowler society. They can't rob a bank with vault already unlock for them.

Sonic and Tails keep walking and continue talking about what's been going on with there life. As make their way into the Centre of the base.

Tails: I finding it quit nice and relaxing. I have been getting a lot of projects done without Eggman popping every 5 minutes with a new scheme of the week.

Sonic: I just miss the good old days, you, me and rest of our pals taking on Eggman and saving the world.

Tails: Sonic I'm thinking your having a hard time accepting change? Change is a good think, it lets us learn and grow from our experiences.

Sonic: I know you live and learn, I'm more use to hanging on the edge of tomorrow, Waiting for the next big Adventure and were that Journey will take us. I'm even starting to miss Amy.

An loud shriek sound starts emerging from the ground in front of them. A bunch of rusted spikes poking out from the ground, all appeared to be struggling to come out of the ground. Sonic moves close to them and gives them a light tap on the side of them and simultaneously all of the spikes topple over, at this point even Tails starting to feel let down.

Tails: What was that you just said? The world famous Sonic the hedgehog is missing 'Amy Rose'?

Sonic is taken back from take his of his observation on missing Amy. Sonic starting to feel awkward and flustered by Tails statement.

Sonic: Me missing Amy, what I've trying to get too... What meant to say was, I miss the excitement of the chase with her running after me. When she isn't annoying she pretty cool and overall nice person.

Tails: Ohhhh she pretty and cool now Hun?

Sonic starting to get annoyed by tails questioning.

Sonic: Whatever dude, you know what I mean. She's just a close friend. That's all... Oh my!?

Sonic stops in his tracks and so does Tails, both of them stare upwards, looking upon them is a giant door with Eggman's emblem all rusted and decaying.

Sonic: Tails I believe we made it to the Centre.

Tails: I think your right Sonic but how to get inside?

Tails use his tablets device to scan the doer to get any kind of reading but no luck.

Tails: all the electricity running through this door is dead, and the door appears to be rusted shut.

Sonic taps on the door then starts to investigate the door. Sonic notices large hinges on them which seen better day.

Sonic: Hey Tails I'm going to homeing attack this thing, you might want to stand back.

Pow! Quick as a dash all 4 hinges fall off, the door tumbles inwards into the room hitting the floor with a loud thump.

Sonic and Tails enter the room. The room itself appears to be something of a control room with a large platform in the middle of it and hanging from the walls and ceilings are are Computer screens all lifeless with dark black voids. The room did had some form of life with some of the lights flickering on and off. Tails finds a working Computer station and turns it on.

Tails: we got life. Now what was this place been use for? Hmmm... Interesting?

Sonic: What? You found something?

Tails: Yeah. This place use to be an old Egg Factory to create Badnik's.

Sonic: So we got a bunch of Badnik's to smash up in here?

Tails: Nope, sadly this place been clean out, it's just an abandon base recording to this report.

Sonic: This was nothing more than a waste of time?

Tails: looks like it...

A small buzzing sound goes off Tails touch's his right ear.

Tails: Hey honey boo.

Sonic looks oddly at Tails wondering what on Earth is Tails saying and sonic is thinking to himself "What the heck?!, honey boo?".

Tails: No turn out to be dude. I should be home soon, ha ha... I might be coming back with a friend... Yes it's Sonic... Love you too Snookum's. Bye.

Sonic: I'm feeling like I am missing half of that conversation here.

Tails: Oh sorry about that Sonic, That was my girlfriend.

Sonic: Whoa! My little bro is growing up. Who's the unlucky girl?

Tails: ha ha Sonic, her name is Zooey you can come and meet her once we done here.

Sonic: Sure thing, I was just expecting a classic Adventure just one last run.

Tails: Unfortunately Sonic times change and you need to change with them dude.

Sonic is a bit ticked off. No action, no adventure, no villains, not a single working trap, no nothing. Speeds to the Centre of the room and looks up at the ceiling.

Sonic: Alright Egghead show yourself!?

Tails: Sonic what are you doing?

Tails walks slowly over to an infuriated Sonic.

Tails: Sonic you need to calm down.

This just made Sonic even angrier and holds open his arms.

Sonic: Come on show yourself!

Tails: Sonic give it up. It's over.

Sonic: It's not over!

Sonic shouting, screaming to the ceiling until his voice goes numb.

Tails: Sonic what's wrong?

Sonic: It's nothing. Stop hiding Robotnik!

Tails: Sonic! I know!

Quickly looks at Tails with a look of annoyance.

Tails: Since Eggman has vanish you been coming back to West Side Island and been spending most of your time here. Now tell me what's the real issue here?! You're like family to me... you're like my brother dude; you can talk to me, Please.

Sonic: its change dude... its change. Everything isn't the same anymore. I just thought if I come back were it all started it might start again.

Tails: Sonic... That's life things change but it can be for the better and you shouldn't be scared of it, it needs to happen for a reason and sometimes you have to let go of the past.

Sonic starting to walk over to the way they came in but out of the blue the ceiling starts to open wide.

Sonic: Ah Yeah, this is more like it. Bring it on!

Tails: What the?!

Sonic and Tails get into there action pose for a epic show down heading to them. Is it going to be giant robot or Eggman himself who haven't been seen for quite sometime ... All of a sudden a faint of buzzing comes out of nowhere. The Buzz Bomber from earlier appears

Sonic: You got to be kidding me! Really funny Doctor. Trying to set up a trap!? It's not going to work! Oh screw this.

Sonic charges up for a spin attack on the buzz bomber.

Tails observing the situation just realised what's going on, something was wrong.

Tails: Sonic wait, don't do it!

Too late the Badnik went pop. The room falls to silence.

Sonic: See Tails, nothing to worry about.

Click all the working lights in the room go out leaving now in the pitch black.

Sonic: Just great...

The lights power back on, Tails and Sonic frantically look around the huge room to see what made the lights turn back on and there he was Eggman.

Doctor Ivo Robotnik, The Eggman. Sitting his egg shape thrown, cross leg actin all smug laughing to him and clapping like a loon.

Eggman still wearing his old red jacket with silver patterns on the sleeves, front back and golden buttons long black trousers with boots. A pair of black goggles on his bald Chrome dome. His pair blue spectacles and his icon mischievous moustache, which is now a more of a greyish Brown and more wrinkles on his face. Robotnik has clearly age a bit over the years.

Eggman: marvellous simply marvellous, isn't it Sonic and his pipsqueak of a sidekick.

Tails: Hey! Who you calling pipsqueak! Eggman!

Eggman had to take an double take just realise Tails is much more taller than the last time he seen him.

Eggman: My my aren't you the grown-up now. No longer the runt anymore Fox boy. Maybe I should start calling Sonic the short rodent.

Sonic: Enough games Eggman what you planing This time?

Eggman: Nothing, my spiky blue friend, I decide to take up retirement, and you came crashing on one of my door.

Sonic: You choice the biggest dump to settled down in. How appropriate.

Eggman: Silence! How dare you talk to me that way, how long we known each other for? I'm hurt.

Tails: Sonic, this isn't worth it. He's just a wash up old man. Let's go home.

Eggman: Wash up! Maybe one more round won't hurt! I'll show you!

Eggman gets up from his pod of a chair with the help of his cane, the chair vanishes. Tails face turns into a odd looking one trying to work out what just happen.

Eggman: You want to relive the glory days you rodent?

Eggman taps his cane onto the floor with a thundering clap, All the televisions turn on with a timer saying 10 minutes with Eggman's logo.

Eggman: Let's see you can escape from this death trap. I set a timer for 10 minutes. One final hurrah before I go into retirement. Farewell Sonic! *Cough* my arch enemy.

Eggman disappears on the spot. Just before it goes hear him saying " Orbot! Cubot! Prepare my sandwich and make sure it's the evil ham this time!"

Tails: A hologram of course.

The factory starts shaking both Sonic and Tails starts shaking a bit of the wall is falling and a Hidden partridge opens up. The clock starts ticking.

Tails: Let's head the way we came in from!

The path Sonic and Tails came in from had a loud explosion coming from and the hallway caves in on itself. Both Sonic and Tails looks back at the path way that just open up.

Tails: It's obviously a trap right?

Sonic: When isn't it.

Sonic gets into his ready to run pose.

Sonic: Can you feel life moving' again? Oh I miss this. One final run? Rollin' around at the speed of sound?

Tails gets into his ready to run pose.

Tails: Only one-way to find out.

Both Sonic and Tails blast off into the unknown.

Tails: Sonic I input the time into my wristwatch, to keep track how long we got to get out.

Sonic: Awesome dude, let's blow this Eggbase with sonic speed.

Sonic and Tails running at super speed. Sonic is getting Goosebumps, a wave of nostalgia hitting him and his best friend taking on Eggman again. Sonic looks over his shoulder and see Tails right behind him keeping up with use of his own Tails.

Tails: Sonic dead ahead! Some of Eggman's robots.

Sonic: Lets blow them away with super sonic speed.

Sonic jumps up in the air onto the upper platform Out of nowhere are hundreds of different type of Badniks. Is standing in their way.

Sonic: Well this is unfair. For them! Grab my hand Tails!

Tails: Right!

Sonic and Tails perform there Rolling Combination, to where the two of them join together to perform a larger and much stronger spin attack/spin dash move on the robots. Knocking them all down one by one like skittles. Bits of Crabmeat go flying, Caterkiller's start popping, Moto Bugs exploding on impact and Buzz Bombers are getting swatted.

Sonic and Tails running although the base, up and around and all around, busting more Badniks, hopping over spike pits, ducking swinging buzz saws, jumping through stompers. Sonic was having a electrifying moment.

Tails: Sonic! We're coming to a dead end!

Sonic looks up and see a ceiling window to the outside, then see a large pipes like spirals leading up to it. Sonic smiles to himself.

Sonic: Up the pipes, that's our exit to freedom. Let's go!

Sonic and Tails storm the pipes and rush up them at a blink of a eye and skid across the top floor to were floor.

Sonic: That was too easy.

The floor opens up and rising from the darkness is Sliver Sonic one of sonics Metal double, this one n was the formal guardian of the death egg.

Tails: you had to say it? didn't you?

Sonic: How long we got Tails?

Tails: 3 minutes?

Sonic: Piece of cake, I'm not even going to break a sweat on this one. Bring it on!

Sonic and his double Silver Sonic charge at each other head on. Wham! hitting Sliver right in the head, Tails does his Rapped Tails Attack using his own Tails going at super speed hitting into Sliver Sonic, The robot staggers a little bit but stays up right. Sliver Sonic Transformers into a bright sliver ball with a buzz saw. Then the saw starts moving and the whole ball starts rushing towards Sonic Sparks comes clashing off the ground as Metal hitting metal, grinding it together.

Sonic jumps to one side dodging the death saw.

Tails: Sonic watch out behind you!

an flying starfish robots with glowing red eye heading right at Sonic

Sonic: Great Asteron's haven't missed you bots one bit.

Asteron eye starts flashing red and then goes boom. All five of them self-destructs and sending out flying Spike projectiles towards him. Sonic gets ready to dodge. Tails steps in for the save pushing the screen on his wrist watch and with a popping sound a light blue shield appears around Sonic and Tails.

Tails: A new gadget I been working portable Instant shield.

Sonic: Cool toy dude.

The Blue shield protects sonic from the incoming sharp. The shield disappeared from getting hit. Sliver Sonic comings charging back at Sonic and Tails perform there tag move Rolling Combo sending them into a super spin dash into Sliver Sonic. Bang this cracks Sliver Metal exterior. Sonic and Tails turn around to hit Sliver Sonic again, but he saw this coming and turns into his saw mode and knocks them out of the Rolling Combo. As the two are getting up Tails looks at his wristwatch to check the time.

Tails: Sonic we only got 1 minute before we're toast.

Sonic: Ok time to get serious and take down this big loser.

Sonic's body starts to radiate small amount of blue light and small joints of sparks covering every itch of his self.

Sonic: Readyyy... GO!

Sonic let's of one of his most powerful moves, the light speed attack. Tails all he is seeing just a stream of blue light with Lightning tailing off from it. In a blink and miss it moment Sonic bombards Sliver with a series of ultra powerful homing attacks. Scrap of metal flying off Sliver Sonic with every impact and one final hit, Sliver Sonic explodes.

Sonic lands on the floor in a epic hero pose, Sonic looking up at the huge window.

Sonic: Tails throw me as hard as you can at the window!

Tails: Right!

Tails grabs sonic and starts spinning like a whirlwind and lets go at his fast possible speed, then let's go sending Sonic flying towards the window. Sonic curls up into a ball and smash, Sonic goes crashing right through the window with Tails right behind him.

Tails looks at his wristwatch and realise what the time was, less than 10 seconds under the egg factory blows up.

Tails: Sonic brace yourself!

A large explosive goes in a raging fire ball follows them out of the window by the skin of there teeth only the heart of the blast hitting them.

Sonic: Whoop! That's hot.

Tails: Hold on Sonic.

As Sonic and Tails are free falling, Tails hits his wristwatch. The burst of a jet echoed by, tornado appears right under them on autopilot.

Sonic: All right Tails!

Sonic lands on top of the front wing of the plane. Tails gently flys into the cockpit and takes control of the plane.

Sonic: That was way pass cool.

Sonic and Tails flying off into the sunset on board the tornado from their victory over Eggman. Is this the start of a new Adventure for Sonic or was this really Doctor Robotnik final showdown?

**End of Chapter one**

***Author Note***

**Thank you everyone for reading and finishing ****Chapters**** one, please keep feedback, it helps a lot with making this story better in future Chapters. Tell me what you like or dislike, What you like to see happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: count down - familiar faces**

After there little excursion into Eggman's abandoned egg factory Sonic and Tails are taking an easygoing ride back to Tails workshop in his own hometown of Emerald Town. A nice coast town with gorgeous white sandy beach. Palm trees and A similar landscape to the green Hill Zone.

On the ride back to Emerald Town Sonic and Tails are shooting the breeze and catching up on old times and more recent stuff.

Tails: He really though me into a robot was going to work... That backed fired didn't it?

Sonic: Ha Ha. That's a other place I haven't been to in ages The Lost Hex... Yeah now thinking about it I rather not.

Both Sonic and Tails are laughing.

Sonic: Hey Tails you remember how many times Eggman tricked are old buddy Knuckles?

Tails: I lost count on that one but too many times Ha Ha, Oh Knuckles going to be at welcome home party for Amy.

Sonic: That's awesome.

Tails: You're still coming tonight aren't you?

Sonic: Oh Yeah, I might make an appearance.

Tails: Just an appearance? What's that early about you been missing Amy.

Sonic been thinking about this party quite a bit actually over last two weeks, he still remember when Cream the rabbit came all the way out to West Side Island to find him or as Cream put "Mr. Sonic you are not a easy person to find, Here is invitation to welcome home Amy, I bet she be super happy to see you there".

Sonic: It's complicated.

Tails: I don't want to talk about it, What about your girlfriend? You been keeping that one a secret.

Tail blushes a little and smiles at the thought.

Tails: Zooey she's great.

Sonic: How you two meet?

Tails: we first met at a workshop.

Tails thinks back to the day he first met Zooey. Tails is sitting in a kitchen table by himself and few other tables lay out in the room everyone except for him were doing in twos this workshop and a big one up front with a short squirrel dress up in chef and get up and standing on tall chair.

Squirrel chef: Welcome to cake making for beginners workshop. First make sure you washed your hands and got all your prep stuff...

The door on the side of the with a loud bang come running into the room is a young female fox with long blond hair to match wear a brown dress and black head band and brown sneakers matching the dress, over a black hand bag over her right shoulder.

Zooey: sorry sorry I'm so sorry I am late.

squirrel chef: Fine but if you worked in my kitchen I would have sack you on the spot, go and join Mr Prower at the back there. He's the Fox.

Zooey walks over to Tails clumsy accidentally bumping into two people along the way over Tails table.

Zooey: Hi my name is Zooey. Nice to meet.

Zooey puts her hand out to shake hands with Tails. Zooey smiling nervous and Tails notice how awkward she appears to be. Tails shakes hands with Zooey.

Tails: likewise. Nice to meet you.

Tails stop reflecting on the event. Goes back to Tails flying the plane.

Sonic: A cake making workshop?

Tails: Yep, I have a lot of free time now so I'm taking up new hobbies and currently running a new delivery Company using drones,

Sonic: Well someone is keeping themselves busy.

Tails: you bet.

Tails looks over the side of the cockpit looks below him and see the skyline of Emerald town.

Tails: Sonic hang on, I'm going in for the landing on the runway.

Sonic: Got you buddy.

Tails turns around and slowly takes The tornado in for its land, Tails makes a graceful landing on the runway.

Sonic: Nice landing, Is this place yours?

Tails: Yep, new land. New workshop and Lab.

Sonic: Someone's making bang with they're money.

Tails: I have a lot of projects going on all of them appear to be doing well.

Sonic smiles to himself, He is overwhelming happy for his best friend to be doing so well. He always knew if he put his big brain towards a big goal he would become successful.

Sonic and Tails hop out of the tornado. Both of them start walking over to Tails new house. The place is huge. Lots of land, a private runway, a Lab with a huge radar on top, the build is in a steel and wooden Cover. Not far from that is a workshop appears to be hanger were vehicles, planes are kept in there and on the other side of the complex is tails house almost mansion size place. Build itself is colour Orange, many windows and big decking on the left side of the house. Looking out on the complex.

Sonic: Wow Tails What you been up to earn all of this stuff.

Tails: Like I said lots of projects going on but lot fo them are selling my gadgets to the public and it appears to become popular.

Sonic: Look who become the big time proprietor.

Tails: Thanks, Zooey have given me a lot of confidence to reach out and expand my horizons with my stuff and here we are today.

Sonic: You kept this quiet from me mr ha ha.

Tails: Hey if you came back to me main land more than once in while I would of filled you in more about what been going on.

Sonic: Ha Ha yeah you got me there.

Tails: where here.

Tails walks up to the door and puts his hand a biometric hand Reader and the doors wishes open. Sonic and Tails walk into the main hallway part of the house

?: Welcome home Tails and house guest Sonic.

Sonic: What the?

Tails: Oh pardon me, that's my new Computer AI assistant "Aurora".

Aurora: Is there anything I can do?

Tails: Yes please, tell Zooey I am home, Thank you.

Aurora: Yes, You're welcome.

Sonic: A.I. assistant, Tails you're really moving up in the world.

Tails: I made her over a weekend. Been very helpful I do say so myself for keeping me on track with everything. Let me go and fine Zooey.

Sonic starts to take in his surrounding of this grand hallway, the hallway is wide the colour a sanding white, there little gizmos and gadgets hang on the wall, the carpet is rich cream colour. Then Sonic notice a picture on the Wall Its magazine cover called "techno globe". There was picture Tails up front on front wearing a suit and got his goggles on his face. Tails is standing cross arms with a caption reading " Miles "tails" Prower, Genius savour of world" and on top of the banner reads "exclusive interview with the Fox himself". Then in the picture is the page of the article of the interview, Sonic decides to give it a quick skim through.

"Miles Prower young tech tycoon recently stormed Scientific world, better known as Tails to friends and love ones... Tails has been involved in many High profile cases with the Sonic The hedgehog of saving world from Doctor Robotnik "Eggman"... to name a few instances such as saving Station Square two times from Eggman when he tried to drop a missile and the other Perfect Chaos the God of destruction. Not long after this Tails along with Sonic save the whole world again by stoping the space Conley Ark crashing into us and even helped to put the planet back together after Eggman cracked it open like Egg... There been many other evildoers Tails have tangle with with the like of Walter Naugus, Infinite, Fang the Sniper and many more... We sat down with Tails one on one to discuss his upcoming tech, gadgets and get to know more about the Young Hero, inventor and upcoming proprietor.

interviewee: Thank you for taking the time to have this interview with us.

Tails: No sweat, always have time to chat.

Interviewee: What drives you to invent and innovate within the technological word?

Tails: Oh you know I first started out doing it for the fun of it to be honest but later on when I first met Sonic he inspired me to creative. My skills was really put to the test for the first time when I first went up against Robotnik when build a planet like spaceship called the Death Egg

Interviewee: Oh my that must of been scary?

Tails: That was only the half of it, Sonic and me went on a long crazy Adventure to stop Eggman. It was also the Thrill of adventure calling for us. That's was the first time I build my plane and also being shot down in it too now thinking about it.

Interviewee: So you seen plenty of action in your time?

Tails: Yep to many to count by this point.

Interviewee: Some been saying you're leading a revolution in the technological world. How you feel about this?

Tails: Great, I'm just trying to make the world better and safer place for everyone.

Interviewee: About yourself? What does Mr. Prower get up to in his free time?

Tails: Mr. Prower was my father's name ha ha. When I am free from inventing. I be normally spending time with my friends and my girlfriend Zooey.

Interviewee: That's right you're already hitched. How's that been going? Tell us about her, what is she like?

Tails: I tell you what have me back on for second interview and bring her with me ha ha.

Interviewee: Oh keeping a few secret are we?

Tails: She just great person to me but it in short.

Before Sonic could continue reading the article a voice suddenly emerges next to him A very robotic sounding voice in fact. Looks to his right and see a little Golden robot floating right next to him, this robot has a Square face like a television, Long thin neck leading to a oval shape body and two arms with hands in the shape of normal gloved hands and the colour of the gloves are sliver. On parts of the robot body is emanating a neon green glow Lines go down the back and front and arms radiating this glow.

Aurora: don't be alarmed, I am Aurora personal AI for Master Tails. Could you please follow me Master sonic. Master tails and Zooey are in the dinner room.

Sonic is little taken back by the polite robot, normally little robots like this would try to kill or harm him in some way.

Sonic: Okay...

sonic follows The golden robot which is gliding along the air silently. Sonic looking at the robot oddly, Aurora notice this and turns around and faces Sonic, abruptly Sonic jumps back a little.

Aurora: Is something matter? Master Sonic?

Sonic: Sorry, I'm more use to smashing small robots called "Badniks" and you suspiciously looks like one.

Aurora: I am sorry you feel that way, I read master Tails reports on your many adventures. I find the art of smashing quite barbaric from my robotic outlook.

Sonic: So what you do?

Aurora starts hovering along the hallway again, Sonic continues to fellow the small robot.

Aurora: I am Tails personal assistant, an artificial intelligence upload to this robot body and the whole TailsNet.

Sonic: TailsNet?

Aurora: It's a networking area covering globe network to retain and Matane information on databases...

Sonic: Stop! I get it. What you like?

Aurora: I don't believe I understand the question?

Sonic: You're a super Advance A.I. Right?

Aurora: That's correct.

Sonic: So you have the compassing of thinking me and others.

Aurora: that's also correct but I believe I don't follow you still.

Sonic: We need to teach you some new tricks then.

Aurora: Ok Master Sonic...

Sonic: Ok that right there you can stop.

Aurora: I don't understand.

Sonic: You don't need to call me master, you are your own individual, calling master makes you sound like your Lessing yourself.

Sonic: Just call me Sonic.

Aurora: alright then, how are you Sonic?

Sonic: there we go, now we're getting somewhere, Ok How are you Aurora?

Aurora: This unit is fully operational and detects no signs of faults or consistency within the networking space...

Sonic: No No No, Stop! try this one "Everything is cool dude" go on try it.

Aurora looks complex at the comment just made as much as it can for a robot.

Aurora: Everything is cool?

Sonic: Much better, I give you some more lessons next time.

Aurora: Ok, we mustn't keep my creator wait...

Sonic and aurora walk into a giant living room, in the room are bookshelves mountain high, large desk with a very futuristic computer on it scrap of notes all over the over it, must be ideas Tails been working on for the future, An gorgeous fireplace made from bricks lit with a roaring fire, A large TV hanging on the wall, next to that are two leather leather armchairs and a Long sofa to match. Sitting in the armchair are Tails and Zooey. Tails looks up and notice Sonic has enter the room. Tails gets up.

Tails: Sonic your here, I thought you got lost in this place.

Sonic: Tails this place is awesome, noticed you got yourself little mini like Badniks. Sonic pointing at Aurora.

Tails: Good, She found you. Aurora how is this unit operating functions and diagnostics?

Aurora start making a few beeps and boots and shop with a ding sound.

Tails: this unit is... everything is cool dude.

Aurora flys off out of the room, leaving tails with a very puzzled look upon his face at what just happened.

Tails: Sonic, scared to ask what did you do?

Sonic: Nothing, I gave your personal assistant a crash course in Sonic's art of coolness.

Tails Press on his right ear and holds it. Face face palms with the other hand.

Tails: Mental note not easygoing assessable to change in speech patterns from Sonic, Next update.

Tails takes his hand off his ear and stops Face palming, turns to Zooey with joy.

Tails: Zooey this my bro Sonic, Sonic my girlfriend Zooey.

Sonic: Hey nice to meet you.

Sonic put his hand to shake hands with Zooey, Sonic a joyful grin crossed his face. Nice to finally meet the woman who Capture his best friends heart. Zooey stands up and shakes Sonic hand gently.

Zooey: It's a pleasure to meet you Sonic, I've heard so much about you.

Sonic: That's me Ha Ha, how long you been dating little bro here.

Zooey: Oh almost 6 months now.

Sonic: 5 months?!

Sonic turns to look at Tails with a shock look, how long it already been.

Sonic: you kept that secret for sometime.

Tails: Well I haven't been living on an Island for 2 year living a nomad life style.

Sonic shrugs this comment off. Sonic knows he been living off the greed for sometime now. Sonic has always been kind of a hermit, travelling place to place but at less he made time to visit his friends. He got to admit though he been absent for sometime now. Heck even Knuckles been keeping in contact with everyone more and he lives on a floating island in the sky.

Sonic: Meh, I just like searching for the next Adventure dude. You know me.

Tails: You sure do Sonic.

Zooey: I'm surprise, Someone like you world-famous saviour, haves a life easy going life style.

Sonic: I'm just at kind of guy, who Love travelling beneath the wind, to take me on the open road to my next journey.

Zooey: Well you're with us to Amy's welcome back party?

Sonic: Not sure yet.

Tails: Sonic you're coming, It's been 2 years since you last saw Amy.

Sonic: hmmm... ok fine, I at less make a appearance.

Zooey: Super, I heard it's casual smart, so I take the Liberty of getting you nice suit for tonight.

Zooey lift up a suit bag from behind the armchairs she sitting on and hands it to Sonic. Sonic takes a quick glance over it and then gives Tails a puzzle glare. Sonic then just realises he overlooked the fact Tails is all dressed up in a grey pinstripe suit with a pair of his normal style gloves, Orange tie and a wear smart black shoes. Zooey is wear a smart royal blue cocktail dress with matching shoes. Sonic realise what the pair are going to ask him, he might meet his maker just agree or this could turn into a lengthy argument with "What's wrong with the way I look?". Sonic take the suit bag.

Tails: That was a lot easier than I thought it was going to be.

Sonic: Well I'm not in the mood taking a long winded discussion on it. I'm wearing no tie tie though.

Zooey: That's acceptable, I was expecting more of a fight say Tails was telling me. I got you a nice Navy blue suit and black shirt. I think you look top-notch in it.

Sonic takes a quick glimpse at Tails reaction who was chuckling to himself.

Sonic: So were you want me to get change?

Tails: you can get change in our guest room. Third on the right upstairs. You can't miss it.

Sonic: How many rooms does this place have? you're Let's Let'sreally living the life luxury nowadays bro.

Tails: Well went your a business magnate, entrepreneur, industrial designer, investor, and media proprietor. You have a bit of change in your pocket. I just realised the time. Zooey we going to take the helicopter. Let's get going.

Tails lead the group to the backyard over to the hangar were the planes are kept. As walking over Sonic starting to realise how long he must been outs round world isolating himself to not even notice his best friend who is like the little brother he nothing had overnight becomes a Business tycoon of the Technology Industry. Paving the way for the future.

Tails walks up to his flying machine that is cover up with a large tarp.

Tails: Sonic you don't mind giving me hand removing the cover.

Sonic: Yeah sure thing.

Together the two take a tight grip on the cover and give one strong pull. In one single movement the tarp comes off revealing a helicopter. The Machine is nice white and red honouring the first tornado plane. The emblem on the side of the plane is a round circle with two fox tails inside of it. Along the tail boom is text reading tornado helicopter MK. 1 and near the tail rotor is logo which is in white colour is the iconic Spring emblem with two wings behind it, matching the original tornado plane. Sonic smiles.

Sonic: Someone's been a bit nostalgic with the paint job.

Tails: I thought you get a kick out of this. I'm piloting, you two get in the back.

Tails open the front door and steps inside ours on his headphones and hits a few buttons and switches and the plane starts to slowly be grab beneath the ground to the outside of the hanger. Once out Sonic and Zooey get on bored. The propellers start spinning through the air, pushing the wind and launching itself upwards towards the sky.

Both Sonic and Zooey relaxing in the back facing each on opposite sides of the helicopter.

Tails: We should be arriving in about 10 mins

Sonic: I can get they're quicker on foot.

Zooey: Chill lax Sonic take in the lovely view.

Zooey was right Sonic looked outside seeing the sun set across Emerald town. With the lush and gorgeous pinks, Orange slowly change to the dark blue and blacks of the night skyline.

Sonic: Were does Cream and Vanilla now?

Zooey: Oh not far, just in small village on the outskirts Seaside City. Beautiful little place.

Sonic and Zooey sit there in awkward silent for about 5 minutes roughly, Sonic thinking about should he say anything, if so what. He doesn't really know her, Sonic is normally the relax type and can strike up a Conversation with ease. It been a while he talked to anyone new. Sonic is really starting to realise how long he been living off the land with his travelling Adventure lifestyle. But before Sonic say a single word Zooey pipes up with a Conversation starter.

Zooey: Soo how long you Tails known each other.

Sonic: Oh my and Tails go way back, we practically like brothers Zoe. Is that ok I call you that?

Zooey: That's quite alright with me. What was he like back when you first met each other?

Sonic: A cute and friendly kid, I first met him when he was washing my plane.

Zooey: Washington your plane?! He left that part out. I thought that first plane was his

Sonic: It's his when he rebuild it when Eggman shot it down, it belonged to my Uncle Chuck and he's cool with Tails having it, before that he was secretly following me a few days watching me, He thought I was "Way pass cool".

Zooey: That's cute.

Sonic: I thought so too, he was able to keep up with my high speed for the most part. He was really the brains of the outfit and me I brought the speed and the good looks.

Zooey: Ha Ha Tails did tell me you can be a bit cocky.

Sonic: Oh did he now, What you think from first impressions and Second hand knowledge?

Zooey: Well. You're not going to like it but to be honest see it as being a bit full of yourself, showboats and come off as egotistical ha ha.

Sonic: oh man not you too Zoe ha ha. Thanks

Zooey: But after meeting you in person. I can tell you care, you're heroic and brave. You mean a lot too Tails.

Sonic smiles at that comment and glad he isn't totally a jerk.

Zooey: Do you know anything before you two met. He keeps that to himself closely.

Sonic: that isn't my place to say, he tell you in due time, he had it rough when he was a kid.

Zooey: because of the two tails?

Sonic: there's more than just that but that's one of the things yes. What about you Zoe?

Zooey: Me, i'm just a very lucky girl to meet such a great guy.

Sonic: Come on, must be something special about you? I know haven't really seen Tails in like 6 months but all of this in such a short time?

Zooey puts on a serious face. But smiling at the same time.

Zooey: I have family members who are high people profile, I don't wanna say who but I ask a few of them to see tails and rest is history.

Sonic: I'm not saying my little bro isn't self motivated. You must be one major driving force behind all of this?

Zooey: well as they say **behind every successful man**, there is **a** strong woman. Here I am supporting my man to be that great.

Sonic: Zoe, I'm glad you met him. He's a good guy, look after him ok.

Tails Voice emerges over the intercom system inside the helicopter.

Tails: This is your captain speaking we should be arriving at our destination within less than 1 minutes, please prepared for landing.

Tails Control the helicopter slowly to the ground landing it graciously, parking it in a green field and not too far were vanilla and cream home. All three of get out of the helicopter. Tails quickly takes to one side.

Tails: So what you think?

Sonic: It was a good ride?

Tails: No silly, What you think of Zooey?

Sonic: Yeah she is good dude, how much did you tell about your past?

Tails: Oh you know the normal stuff you why?

Sonic: Just a heads up, she asking about your past before you met me.

Tails: Why? You know I don't like talking about...

Sonic: I know bro, She wasn't being forceful about the topic just curious, Tell her when you're ready.

Tails: Also Sonic let keep The Eggman on the down low until we got more information on what's going on.

Zooey: Yo! You two slowpokes coming or what?

Sonic: Slow!?

Zooey: Yeah. You're too slow!

Sonic: Challenge accepted.

Quick as a flash Sonic rush's up to the front of vanilla and creams home.

Sonic: Ha no such thing for this blue hedgehog.

Zooey snickers a bit at this and walks up to the front door and rings the door bell with Tails right.

Zooey: I'm just Teasing you, Tails told me you tease the ones you love and like?

Sonic: Did he now? Ha ha.

Zooey: Hey you shouldn't dish it out if you can't handle it slowpoke.

Sonic: Ohhhh... that's how you want to play it ha ha, you better watch out the game is on Zoe.

The front door swings opens their stands Cream the rabbit standing at 4 foot tall. Wear a Orange dress with yellow belt and some bright blue shoes. Cream is now 13 years old.

Cream: Hi Tails and Zooey... Oh.

Cream noticed a Blue hedgehog and she instantly recognise who it was for sure. Jumps off the porch and tackles Sonic and give him a humongous hug of joy.

Cream: Oh My God. Mr. Sonic! It been so long.

Sonic: I miss you too Cream.

Sonic hug cream back and Sonic just realise he haven't seen Cream in almost 2 years also, she has definitely growing up.

Tails: Hey Cream you called Sonic Mr. You haven't done that in ages.

Cream: Sorry, It just the shock of seeing you again, don't know what came over me ha ha. I was glad my chao found you to give the invitation and OMG you're wearing a suit.

Sonic: Thanks. I was kind of forced into wearing it tonight ha ha.

Cream: you're silly. I'm just so happy to see you. Everyone comes in.

Cream steps to one side to let Sonic and Co to enter Creams and Vanilla cute cosy home. Once inside the gang enters the main living. It appears that everyone Sonic has made friends with over the years was here. He didn't realise how popular Amy. Tails and Zooey see vanilla and walk over to have a catch-up, Sonic keeps looking around there was so many people he haven't seen in weeks, months and even years. Out of nowhere a loud smack came across the back of Sonic's head. Sonic darts around to face the person who just smack him upside the head. They're stood a 6 foot red echidna in tribal outfit, it was none other than knuckles.

Knuckles: Getting a bit slow nowadays ha Sonic?

Sonic: That was a cheap shot Knucklehead! Haaa, How you doing bro?

Sonic and Knuckles give each other a bro hug. overly happy seeing each for the first time in ages. Knuckles tribal outfit are of a rich brown and Emral green with a necklace and boats to match. Knuckles standing at 6 foot tall, still got his long dreads. Knuckles is 23 years old now.

Sonic: shock to see you come off your floating island just for a party.

Knuckles: A Guardian can have an off day can't he?

Sonic: Aren't your worry someone like I don't know Rouge the Bat?

Knuckles: Oh you mean her?

Knuckles point across the room and there stood a Beautiful looking woman in a long purple ballroom dress, wearing Gold jewellery, luxurious black high heels and deep purple eye makeup to match the dress and long purple gloves also.

Knuckles: Yo babe look who I found!

The woman turns around appears to be Rouge the Bat, Am Bat who have King eye and skills being a Notorious treasure hunter, thief and superspy. Rouges appearance haven't changed at all, her feminine wilds is the type that would bring males to her heels and make any female rage with envy with her stacked and curvy figure. Rouge is now standing at hight of 5 foot and 9 inches without the heels.

Rouge: Hey Big Blue, long time no see. Still looking handsome as ever.

Rouge gives Sonic a big old friendly Squeezy hug.

Rouge: My My I was expecting you to be taller if I was going to be honest.

Sonic: *groaning* yeah I noticed...

Sonic then just realised knuckles called Rouge babe. Something just click in his head.

Sonic: Wait!? You two are dating?

Knuckles: Oh we been dating for ages.

Rouge rises her left arm and shows Sonic by frisk her left hand up to Sonic's face.

Rouge: Old knucklehead here bag one of the big times.

Knuckles: we've got married over a year ago on Angel Island.

Sonic eyes just went wide open, stunned at the news that was given to him. One of his oldest friends. Married, how did he miss that one, Sonic starting to feel bad he miss there wedding. Sonic is feeling he really must of been out of the loop for far too long to miss something this big.

Knuckles: Hey dude, I know you haven't been around for a lot of stuff but don't feel down about you missed it. We only had a small wedding on the Angel Island.

Rouge: The honeymoon could die for though. Me and this handsome devil here spend a month in Apotos the places was beautiful and the honeymoon we stay up all night long rocking the place

Knuckles: That what she said.

Rouge elbows knuckles in the gut shapely from that cheeky comment.

Rouge: Too much information stupid. Just you wait untilI I get you alone later to teach you a hard lesson.

Knuckles: That what she said.

Sonic trying is hardiest not to laugh at that last line. But it slip out and sonic is laughing.

Rouge: children the pair of you, I feel like I am dealing with kids.

Knuckles: Come on babe, unlike Sonic I rather flex my muscles.

Rouge just facepalm and walks away with not believing what is being said.

Knuckles: love you babe.

Rouge: Love you too knucklehead.

Knuckles: So Sonic you been anywhere nice since falling off the face of the Mobians?

Sonic: I been mostly stay on South Island.

Knuckles: Come on dude You must of done or seen something interesting?

Sonic: Oh me and Tails...

Sonic just remembered what Tails said to him before he continued his sentence "Sonic let keep The Eggman on the down low until we got more information on what's going on".

Knuckles: I knew Tails would have stay in touch. When you met with him?

Sonic stood there awkwardly for a bit trying to come up with something on the spot.

Knuckles: Hello mobius to Sonic come in.

Sonic: Me and Tails only met up today, nothing really happened, just a little travelling place to place seeking out the next adventure which never happened ha ha.

Knuckles: If you say so sonic. Hey look it's the chaotix haven't seen those clowns in a while. Sonic lets go and say hi.

Sonic and Knuckles head into a games room/dent inside of it looks like a Man cave. dartboard on the wall, poker table in the Centre of the room with hanging light over the table, The carpet was a dark green, the walls was nice rich Brown of wood. A large entertainment system television, a wooden bar with marble top, A la-Z-Boy chair and sofa in a cream brown. Sitting at the poker table were detectives agency The Chaotix, No case too big or too small, as long it helped to pay the bills.

Knuckles: Chaotix!

Victor: knuckles! Good to see you man, take seat and join the boys.

Victor a tall tail crocodile with a Gold chain wrapped around his neck and wearing a Black jacket and a pair of smart black shoes. The crocodile haven't changed at all and still seems to be keeping his upbeat chill vibes about himself. Victor just noticed who knuckles have walked in with and smiles a toothy grin.

Victor: Sonic my boy, it been awhile. What rock have you been sleeping under?

Sonic: Hey Victor, didn't know Vanilla would have a room like this?

Victor: Well I did decorated this room after all.

Sonic: Why would you decorated this?

Victor: I do live here.

Sonic: Wwwait?...

Victor holds up his left hand and points to his ring finger with ease and there was wedding ring.

Victor: Me and Vanilla tied the knot finally. Best day of my life, Knuckles that after party was something else wasn't it?

Knuckles is doing neck slashing Motion trying to wearing Victor to stop talking and pointing at Sonic.

Victor: Your wedding that was Beautiful, brought a tear to this old crock. Thanks for inviting me along with Cream and Vanilla.

Sonic turns around to face Knuckles who quickly stop his last motion and change too cheerful but with tad of awkward whistling. Sonic just sigh and just look back to Victor disbelief.

Victor: What happens when you live off the grid.

Sonic: No worries.

Sonic and Knuckles grab a chair each to take a place at the table, Sonic takes a gander at the poke table to see who's sitting. across from him is purple chameleon with a yellow wearing asian style robe. This was Espio the Chameleon the ninja spy of the Chaotix team who is now 23 years old, charmy the bee is at the end of the table now 13 years old still wearing his old red and black helmet, wear a tuxedo

Espio: Hey Sonic, nice to see you.

Charmy: Is it true you buggered off and ignored everyone for two years?

Victor to shoot up from his seat and slams his hands on the poke table.

Victor: manners and language!

Charmy: Sorry... But it's true though. Been bit of loner haven't you Sonic?

Victor: Charmy keep this up and I send you to your bedroom!

Espio: He does have a point Victor.

Victor: What you to Espio!?

Espio: Just hear me a second. Yes the manner was very disrespect but Sonic has been gone for a long while.

Sonic signs at the on going conversation about him. Sonic getting a sinking feeling of dread. Hating the feeling he is right in the room and still talking about him as if he wasn't there.

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
